


Do You Really Love Me?(bandom)

by kateclipscomb



Category: Kellic, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard smut, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, frerard fluff, kellic fluff, kellic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateclipscomb/pseuds/kateclipscomb
Summary: Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce the Veil and My Chemical Romance all meet up for a great time at a bar... but then the unexpected happens.WARNING:FLUFF AND LANGUAGE ;)





	1. Chapter 1

-Vic's POV-  
"JAIME, TONY, MIKE!! HURRY UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"  
I checked myself out in the mirror, just making sure my ass looked nice before we left to the bar. I wanted Kellin to finally notice me...  
Well, its not like an angel like him would notice such a stupid guy like me.  
I walked out of my room and outside to the car. Jaime, Tony and Mike all sat outide.  
"Well?" Jaime asked.  
"What?"  
"Are we going or not?"  
"Oh yeah," I unlocked my car and the guys piled into the seats. "So what do u guys wanna listen to?" I said trying to start a conversation.  
"I dont care." Tony replied. I looked back at Tony and saw him resting his head on Jaime's shoulder.  
Theyre so cute.

-Kellin's POV-  
Shit...Its already 7:15 and no sign of PTV or MCR yet...  
I hope they didnt forget about me... They were supposed to be here at 7.  
"Kellin!" I heard a familiar voice and whipped my head around.  
"Gerard!" I shouted back as the redhead sat down next to me.  
"Sorry we're late..." Gerard said looking down as I saw Ray, Mikey and Frank come from behind him.  
"Nah, dont worry about it."  
"So where's PTV?"  
"They arent here yet, hopefully theyll get here soon."  
"Oh okay." Gerard said as Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. I watched Gerard sneak a little kiss on Franks cheek and he blushed. They are so cute... Fuck, if only Vic felt the same about me I could have a relationship just like their's.


	2. Your Forever is All that I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTV shows up to the bar, everyone gets drunk and SHIT HAPPENS  
> Warning: LANGUAGE, FLUFF, SMUT  
> LOTS OF IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO.

-Vic's POV-  
We showed up at 7:30, and suprisingly Kellin wasn't mad.   
Mike and I talked and agreed he'd stay sober so he could drive us all home  
(Its 7:50 and im speaking to Kellin)  
"Hey Kellin" I said getting butterflies  
"Yeah Vic?" Kellin looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Wanna go get some drinks?"   
"Sure" He smiled up at me and I blushed  
We walked over to the bar and Jaime and Tony were giggling drunk af already.   
We ordered out drinks and downed them furiously.   
I just wanted to get drunk so some magic could happen between me and Kellin... all I could think about were his soft lips on mine as i ran my hand down his-  
"Heyyyy Vic." Gerard giggled and stumbled over. "Me and *hiccup* Frank are gonna go and GET IT ON!" He jabbed hus thumb at Frank who was obviously sober. "See you guys later!!" He giggled and stumbled away leading Frank away.  
"Damn" i heard Kellin mumble. "Seems like everyone's getting it on tonight."  
"Except us," i accedentally said out loud.  
Kellin smirked and bit his lip.  
"Well maybe we should" He said  
I leaned over towards him and kissed his angel soft lips. This was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) again, leave suggestions in comments. This is my first ever bandom/ smut.


	3. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GERARD AND FRANK GET IT ON  
> -SMUT ALERT!!

-Gerard's POV-  
"Gerard" Frank moaned as i furiously slammed my lips into his entering my tongue into his mouth.   
"Shhh baby." I replied as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
I grinded against him again hearing another moan escape.  
"Harder"  
I grinded harder against his crotch and he kissed me deeply  
"Bed?" I asked pulling away from him  
"Bed...nowwww." He moaned.  
We walked over to the bed and I slipped off his T-Shirt. Still locked in a sloppy kiss.  
He removed my shirt too and ran his fingers down my back groping my ass.  
"Fuck" I moaned grinding into him once more just to tease him.  
I backed away from him and started planting kisses down his bare chest until i got down to his pants. I could see his huge boner and couldn't help but smirk. I slid my hand down his pants and removed them so he was only in boxers. I continued to kiss his lower areas as he moaned and bucked his hips up.  
He slipped his boxers off and I kissed his tip, slowly letting it into my mouth. I sucked him to the point where he was near orgasm and I kissed his tip as I pulled my mouth off.  
He grouned and said "Please...harder." I laughed and flipped him over. Taking off my pants and boxers.  
I grabbed some lube from the bottom drawer near my bed and stuck a finger inside him. He gasped at the sudden entry and then I slammed my dick inside him hearing him scream.  
"Faster!" He was yelling now. I thrusted in and out of Frank. I grabbed his length hearing a moan as I came inside him.


	4. Love is all I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellic confess their love for each other. :D  
> SMUT WARNING

-Kellin's POV-  
"Vic?'  
"Yeah Kellin?"  
"I-I love you... a lot."  
Vic bent down and kissed me again"I love you too baby."  
I smelt the beers on his breath as I inhaled deeply getting a scent of his cologne.  
This is all I needed in my life, Vic's love.  
Vic grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the table.  
"So?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes with a smirk on his face.  
"What?"  
"Your place or mine?"  
"Mine, its not too far from here." I kissed him and he grabbed my ass.  
"Okay lets go baby."  
We walked out of the bar making stupid jokes as we half walked, half tripped back to my appartment. By the time we got there we were already crashing lips grabbing each other.  
"Mmmm" Vic said while I slipped my tongue into his mouth, unlocking the door to my appartment.  
We fell onto the couch with him on top of me as he slipped off my pants and shirt, as well as his. I moan escaping from my mouth as he grinded his knee against me.  
He laughed when i bucked my hips up begging for more.  
"You're such a horny little thing." He rubbed me, so I could only gasp and moan in response. Vic took off his pants and took off my boxers looking at my length. He licked his lips and slowly sucked my dick.  
Vic pulled back and sat me up suddenly.  
He took off his boxers and I was in awe at his huge dick. He saw me staring at it and laughed. He opened my mouth and put him inside my mouth and I choked as it hit the back of my throat. Vic laughed again pulling it out and moaning.  
He rubbed my length and I moaned as I came all over him. It was the best orgasm I've ever had.  
He grabbed a tissue from the side table and wiped it up kissing me deeply and falling asleep next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback in the comments ;) thanks


End file.
